The Final's Valentine
by Neymar Jr
Summary: A special gift for girls in Valentine. Keep watching. Megumi and her sweetheart will have a dramatic story... in the final of 2015 AFC Asian Cup.
1. Final

**Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely P.O.V.:**

_**P.S.:**__**Italics**_** meant my P.O.V.**

* * *

Sometimes, I ask myself… why I really needed Valentine? I… I do not know…

Then, I supposed to remember one thing…

A kiss…

That kiss came from…

* * *

#####

31 January, 2015

Sydney, Australia

_Stadium Australia…_

_Entire the stade was covered in red and yellow. The match was happening and the result was 1-1. Massimo Luongo scored in 45', until Son Heung-min equalized in 90+1'. But it was the 1__st__ half of extra-time. Manager Ange Postecoglou asked entire the group of Socceroos._

"_WHO YOU ARE?"_

"_WE'RE DOWN UNDER!"_

"_THEN THE LAST THING WE DO…"_

"…_IS VICTORY!"_

_They touched hand-on-hand, to unite all the team…_

"_GO AUSTRALIA!"_

_The Greek guy must know what was he doing. Meanwhile, on the left, Ulrich Stielike yelled:_

"_YOU'RE KOREANS, UNDERSTAND ME?"_

"_YES!"_

"_TAEGEUK WARRIORS NEVER SURRENDER! SO PROVE IT, PROVE TO THE AUSTRALIANS THAT WE CAN PLAY LIKE EUROPEANS!"_

"_**태 극 전사가**__**!**__" (__**GO TAEGEUK WARRIORS!**__)_

_The show returned. But…_

#####

I'm in the Stadium. But I didn't care on it. I just want to…

"Seiji?"

Yes, Seiji… no no no not like that. But the stade was too loud… I could even hear the voice come from the big fat man. He even yelled bigger. In the minute of 5'. I do not know anything much on football, except that it was the final, I heard.

…

"Well, girl, waiting for boyfriend huh?"

"HUH!" I was startled: "Uhhmm… Yes,… NO, just a friend." You can see it from my face, it turned all red. The Australians will think that I'm from Korea. No, I'm not Koreans. But they did know I was shining… How, it's too embarassing…

#####

"_We cannot sit like that!"_

_Jason Davidson, son of Japanese-Greek family. He said to Mathew Leckie after Massimo Luongo failed. Facing on a huge Korean defensive line would not be an easy job as South Korea only conceeding one goal from the tournament. But Postecoglou laughed:_

"_Come down, men! Keep fighting!"_

#####

Well said, I was worrying… how can I do this? I knew that the enemy was visiting. Red was defeated, but his minion, would not like it. He wanted revenge…

Suddenly…

"Pretty Cure?"

"What?" I looked back. It was…

"I come to revenge… you dare ruin it… Abdelrazak Agajjar, I, will finish you. You had killed the real Red!"

_The Moroccan_! Blue warned me that a man, who's, an ex-minion of Red, now was nowhere, would revenge, under the name _The Moroccan_, but I was shocked. A full of beards, and having a voice from Middle East, that's only thing I knew.

"Allahu Akbar! I'm getting vegeance!"

His hands burned in red. And then, he began to attack. His power and strength grew stronger as I must transform itself into a cure… I ran to inside the stadium's stores which I could do it… secretly…

…a cure…

…

…

"Hai! I won't let you bring more pains!" I yelled…

#####

"_당신이 보고 싶 었 어__!" (You missed!)_

"_알아요__! __닥 쳐__, __그리고 호주를 이길 것입니다__! __젠 장 __Mathew Ryan __잘못 된 남자와 혼란__!" (I know! Shut up, and I will beat the Australians! Damn Mathew Ryan you mess with wrong man!)_

_12'. In the extra time. Jang Hyun-soo argued against Cha Du-ri when Cha failed to contact the ball as Ryan caught it. Mathew Ryan realized that the Korean angriness were growing inside, so he thought on his mind…_

"_My chance! The Taegeuks are quarreling. I must throw it fast."_

_He then threw into a player. But that guy failed. He failed. The Koreans relaunched an offensive against Down Under._

"_충분히 빌어 먹을__! __한국 __2-1!" (Fucking enough! 2-1 for Republic of Korea!)_

_But the last kick, close to the corner line, wasn't through Mat Ryan. Ryan pulled it far from it, and Australia… got it again…_

#####

"Launching attack!" The Moroccan started: "HAHAHA you are going to die!"

"No you won't!" I screamed as I fired by my arms: "Eat this." The green blast exposed into the Moroccan but he was fine. Then, he replied by a shot. His shot did not hit me, but it fully threatened me.

"Hahahaha… come back here, you sucking retard!"

"Haizz! I must jump!" I felt afraid. The Moroccan was totally a danger after Red was out. The Moroccan was a nightmare… "Hahahaha you can't move, girl! Surrender, pretty cure!"

And when I thought I was surrendered when I realized his powers was not limited. He would kill me?

He would…

…

…

I just closed my eyes…

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" He came… He came to me… and then, I did not listen anymore…

#####

_The match was getting in heat. Kwak Tae-hwi failed to stop Tomi Juric when Juric, even fallen down, still covered and kept the ball on the field. The ball did not in outside the pitch. He quickly passed through him and shot._

"_Take this, Koreans!"_

_The ball hit into the hands of Kim Jin-su but unlovely, the ball moved to the right, and the net was empty. A young player ran into the ball even Kwak Tae-hwi was behind his back…_

"_I'm coming for DOWN UNDER!"_

_James Troisi! Troisi, Troisi, he quickly made a shot and… GOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! 2-1! 2-1! __**GGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**__ Sydney was blown up! The Greek Italian scored 2-1!_

_And Ange Postecoglou jumped. He never thought that day would come…_

"_Yes! This is Australian way!"_

_Surprisingly, he heard the blow up. He stopped his move as looking to the stand, inside the glasses. Something attracted him…_

"_Finally… it's come."_

_Realizing something's not fine, Cahill moved out from the pitch…_

#####

…

…

…

Huh? Wait! I was saved. I did not feel hurt. But instead, someone covered me from being attacked. I must feel so shame because of this… when I failed to defend myself. The defenders were…

"Megumi-chan…"

"Seiji!" I tried but Miyuki made me calm: "Calm… I think you should go… NOW!" Miyuki, or simply Cure Happy, warned me and bringing me out from the battlefield. But what about Seiji? No, I could not leave. I wanted to contact on him. He was feeling injured. I couldn't leave him! I couldn't…

"Seiji! Please…"

But he said nothing, instead another voice spoken…

"You mess with me boy? Allah will destroy anyone who stops my forward!"

"You… let her… and the cures… alone…" Seiji said… No! Was he dead? No! I did not want. But I felt further and further. Miyuki… why you stopped me? I did need Seiji. No… no… why…

Why…

"You are dead, stupid!"

"Never…"

This was…

#####

"_Abdelrazak Agajjar, best known as the Moroccan… you do know that." Tim Cahill worried: "He's now identified as an IS member. Now the black wizard is not just only a wizard, but also a full terrorist! How can he be there, in Sydney?"_

"_I'm asking too. But right now, somebody are in danger. You need to watch them now. They're on the roof of the stadium." Ange Postecoglou, the Australian Greek, told it secretly, among with Mark Bresciano before the 2__nd__ half (extra time): "I do think… Agajjar is not simply as an IS, and wizard. He has something… far dangerous than himself."_

_Tim Cahill, who was sent off in 64', did not really understand. But he subsequently saw three shadows on the roof…_

"_Okay, I'll go. I hope you can do something… Angelos Postecoglou."_

"_You will need this." Ange touched into Cahill's heart, and he replied by a nod and went away. Meanwhile, Postecoglou called entire the group. He warned Franjic-Spiranovic-Davidson to be careful on Lee Jung-hyup while he wanted Jedinak to control the field…_

#####

"SEIJI! SEIJI!"

I screamed. But it was too weak. Meanwhile Miyuki grabbed me up into the roof, where another person waiting for her…

"Kuru! Kuru!"

"Candy!" Miyuki shouted. It was Candy, I remembered her. The little cure… oh I love her like all the little cures… But I must avoid it because the Moroccan… he would be back…

"Seiji!"

I'm a pretty cure. So why I acted too weak this time? I did not understand myself. Meanwhile I heard she said something…

"You need to call backup immediately! The Moroccan…"

"THE MOROCCAN?" Candy seemed very fear. I believed she did know something: "The Agajjar family! Hunter of Pretty Cures! Is he here?"

"Do it!" Miyuki yelled as Candy tried to contact. I saw Pop too. Pop sent the signals. They were working immediately. The Moroccan is not a joke. He is a threat.

And…

"HAHAHAHA! Too late, cures! I'll bury you in your graveyard! This stadium will bury all of you!"

"Oh no!" I shouted: "The Moroccan!" Now, the Moroccan was here. Did Seiji die… no. But I must keep calm now…

"Alright, what did you want?"

* * *

#####

24 January, 2015

01:00 A.M.

Cessnock, Australia

_In Japan's base, after losing mysteriously 4-5 on penalty shoot-out, and eliminated by the Emiratis, Javier Aguirre, an old Mexican man, spent his last day before he went away. Then…_

"_Butthurt, right?"_

"_Tim Cahill." Javier realized immediately: "Have you betrayed our promise? We shared against the cures' hunters, you helped us in Asian Cup."_

"_It's not my fault. I did it very well. I did not understand how Mahdi Ali knew it."_

"_Mahdi Ali?! Damn I must realize he is more clever than before. The first non-foreign manager of UAE in Asian Cup, having no experiences; while I have knowledges when I was in Spain, Mexico… and that non-experiences defeated high-qualified! HOW?" Javier was very drunk. He smashed the table while he kept speaking: "This is a full liar! Who did this?"_

"_Keep silent! I know who he is: Abdelrazak Agajjar! Agajjar advised Mahdi to break you." Cahill's answer awakened Aguirre. The Mexican knew a lot about Agajjar, so he turned his head around…_

"_Abdelrazak Agajjar?"_

"_Do you know Ibrahim? His father, killed by me. I saved the baby, who's named Ayumi, and hid in Japan."_

"_Ayumi… so where's she now?"_

"_I do not know… but Ayumi might be our last hope."_

…

…

_Aguirre thought for a moment, then he answered: "Then do it! Australia is the last target of the Moroccan!"_

* * *

_#####_

"_Damn it! I must be fast…" Cahill thought on his head until he saw an injured person lying down. He did ask nothing, and quickly first aided by covering…_

"_Are you alright?"_

_He did not answer. Cahill pulsed his blood, saw that it was alive, quickly healing him and then he chose to run…_

"_Abdelrazak… you won't dare to do this!"_

#####

"THE MOROCCAN!" Miyuki and I both stood up. We saw him immediately! He…

"Insha' Allah I'm coming to kill these fucking bitches pretty cures! I am going to finish it, now."

"You know what? Red is no longer evil." I said. But he smiled: "Who care about Red anymore. After all these years, I have to say my real targets: kill the cures, expand our powers, and bringing bad lucks."

"You are crazy! I thought…" I was shocked but he started to reveal itself: "Actually… I needed Red to revenge for me. My father, Ibrahim, killed by a moron cure which I always hate! And my brother, Mohamed, shot dead by a hunter… In order for Casablanca Bloodness Leader, I must revenge."

"Then you targeted us?" Miyuki screamed: "You are sick! You have no smile! What have we done? Your dad's death because from a plane."

"Smile? Suite? Happiness?… Oh I'm really upset that you are nothing to do. But… by a way, the plane you said, is the US drone in Iraq? Oh I'm sorry, you don't understand."

"Okay what did you want exactly?" I asked, this time, with nothing to do more. But his smile might give me the answer…

He wanna going to kill us…

"ALLAHU AKBAR!" He started…

#####

_17'. The Koreans began to focus. They discovered that they only had 15' left. But the Australians suddenly attacked. Quickly, the referee said they were offside._

"_Move out!" voice from Mathew Leckie: "We can't hold it much longer. We must extand it!"_

_Then later, ball threw to outside. Cha Du-ri took in charge. 55 years since South Korea last title, the 2__nd__, and now Australia, the newcomer in Asia, was challenging them. So Cha must say something: "__충분히 재미__! __잡아이__!" (Fun enough! Grab this!) He sent to Kim Young-gwon and Kim grabbed. Suddenly, Cha, Kim and Matt McKay heard something…_

"_Do you realize those noises?"_

"_No, it's from the fans!"_

"_No no, the others one!" McKay said while chasing. Fearing something trouble, Young-gwon sent to Kim Jin-su while he answered: "From the fans, understand Europeans?" McKay just walked slower and…_

"_I'm not European. I'm Australian…"_

_Meanwhile Ange Postecoglou watched the match… and the roof. He suddenly felt worried…_

"_Candy! Cure Happy! Cure Lovely! What are you doing? You are no match on the Moroccan!"_

_Then…_

"_Mr. Postecoglou!" it from Aurelio Vidmar: "What are you doing? Why you keep looking on… the roof?"_

"_Uhhh… nonsense. I only hope Mother Maria and Theresa saved us."_

"_I thought you are an Orthodox…"_

"_Yes, but I trust on Catholic and Protestant too. Maybe… a half Anglican."_

_About Ulrich, after losing 1-2 currently, he went on and encourage the Koreans. But the noises from another side, which he easily knew not from the fans, could make him worried…_

"_**What are these noises? Do you know where's Abdelrazak? I THOUGHT HE WOULD COME AND SHOWED ME THEIR SECRET!**__"_

"_Uhh… well, I don't think he's here. He said in the last 15' he would be there, but… he seems like are lying…" a full Latino voice, it must be Carlos Armua. The Argentine assistant calmed Uli but Uli Stielike was burning. He head was burning…_

"_ABDELRAZAK! GOD SAKE THE MOROCCAN! __**ALRIGHT, Ki Sung-yueng, Han Kook-young, Jang Hyun-soo, Lee Keun-ho, Son Heung-min, all of you, ATTACK FOR ME!**__"_

_The Koreans did not wait, Ki shot up. But the ball went directly to… outside. Mat Ryan then only took the ball…_

_But Postecoglou did not think so…_

"_Ulrich Stielike is asking where's Abdelrazak! Abdelrazak did not be there, but he would change for South Korea. But I must be careful, since he is hiding the real target." Postecoglou thought on his brain until he surprisingly made a muttering…_

"_Mater mea, Domine, nisi sanitatem, et adducam eos…"_

_Trent Sainsbury was watching… Postecoglou…_

#####

The Moroccan! He fought very strong. He was not an easy man. And now he's still. Even I and Miyuki combined together also could not challenge him. The lucky is, we're saved.

"Hhhh…" Miyuki asked me around: "How strong he is?"

"I thought he was friend of Red… but now, he is much stronger than Red before!" I felt strained with my answer. Candy had done her job, but… where was she?

"HHEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!" Candy! It must be her. I watched my back, as another, wearing in black, covering his face, laughing big… "Son of bitches! Pretty Cure is over! Give me yours, **NOW!** OR THE DOLL WILL DIE!" He was holding Candy! Oh no Pop was not here, even Ribbon wasn't. Ribbon was with Hime. Oh dear… Seiji is died, and now…

"Surrender me, cures! Or you will get the sword of Allah!"

"Stop it. I don't know who's Allah, but you're crazy!" I repeated. But it would not be longer… "So you reject my goodwill? Well then… goodbye, idiots!" He raised his hand up, as the sword came closer. We only knew one thing…

Standing there… and using our hands…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"

"BBBAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM!"

#####

"_God sake, I've come!" Tim Cahill appeared. He jumped through the roof while the match went on 20'. His hands was under fire, but he felt nothing… He was having a power…_

"_Let them alone!"_

"_ARRGH!" Abdelrazak was pulled out. His mouth fled out a red skinned hurt. Blood. And he was suffering… in pain… "Impossible… Cahill the Hunter!"_

"_They call me Timothy Filiga, so call me Filiga. I'm not the Hunter anymore."_

"_Damn you… I completely destroyed Javier Aguirre… smashed Mirjalol Qosimov… and now… is you?"_

"_You made Aguirre lost. If not, Mahdi Ali must be in Dubai. You have been trying to fix the prediction of priestess. You have won with South Korea, Iraq and the UAE, but today, I won't let you use the match to bring darkness!"_

"_Cahill… So where's Mark Bresciano? The Italian coward isn't there?"_

"_Enough! This is between you and me. Let the cure alone! We will finish it!"_

_Cahill confirmed. He confirmed for the safe of the cures. Miyuki and Megumi, both are very injured after the fight, was amazed…_

"_Cahill the Hunter!"_

#####

"Cahill the Hunter!" I said. Now I really understood why. The man I watched on TV a month, was… a Hunter? Wow… that's why he had a tatoo.

"LEAVE!" He yelled: "Be careful! He's not an easy man, girls." Then Cahill started. The Moroccan also attacked. Their hands burned in flares and darkness. They touched, brought the lights on the sky. The Moroccan's assistant watched the scene only, so he was easily defeated down from my kick. He was unconcious while I grabbed Candy.

"KURU!"

"You're safe. Miyuki, here's Candy!" I threw to Miyuki but then, the Moroccan fired his bullet. His arms became a machine guns. He fired, while his mouth breathing a dark and stinky smell… He shot through us, only on the roof. With our strength, I and Miyuki handled fast. But…

"Don't laugh kids! Take my smell!"

He sprayed toxic gas from his mouth. Well, let me tell you: this gas kills nobody, but release from inside of them a power of vengeance and strength. Half of them affected to the Koreans…

And something strange… came…

#####

_The Koreans smelt that became more stronger. At first, Australian players launched a full offensive, but these offensives were too minimal. The Koreans quickly confirmed to launch a full attack._

_Only lucks that helped Australia…_

"_Finally… Son Heung-min damn it!"_

"_마크밀리건__! __난 알 장__." (Mark Milligan! Damn it I should've known.)_

_Kim Jin-su put it from a far distance, but they failed. Cha sent it to Nam Tae-hee…_

"_그것을 할 영권__!" (Do it, Young-gwon!)_

_He made a shot. But by somehow, it crossed to the line. No goal…_

"_젠 장__! __왜 __AFC __그 빠는 유럽 국가 초대__?" (Shit! Why AFC invited that sucking European nation?)_

_Ange Postecoglou stood up. He felt worried…_

"_God… I hope you are in there…"_

_Then he began to raise his hand, and kept muttering like the same one…_

"_Devils… OUT!"_

#####

Cahill and the Moroccan fought over 5 minutes. We then also faced a numberous trouble: the smell also brought a ton of black shadows, which…

"Hahahahaha… Pretty Cure, now see my Undead army! They are shadows, sent to kill the cures! After I finish… killing Cahill is very easy for me. HAHAHAHA…"

I and Miyuki stood up. We began.

"AYYYAAAAAA…"

We easily smashed these shadows and we began to fight more and more of them. Miyuki knew that. So did I. We fought against them. But these shadows were too many. We could not fight all of them. They rose up too fast. But the Moroccan wasn't stupid. His shadows, or bigger, the ghosts, were mostly are well-trained soldiers who died on the past. I can see them everywhere. Some wore like "_U.S._ _marines_" (Seiji said), or even, from the Crusaders…

"Oh no…" Miyuki warned: "They're not normal ghosts."

"HAHAHA well said, they're full soldiers, compared as U.S. marines, Chilean soldier in 1879, Crusaders, Janissaries and more… you can't handle them." The Moroccan laughed in craziness.

"So you dirty you tricked them?" Tim spoke with unlike a brightful and honored face, but a dark face: "Abdelrazak, these guys can't defeat me."

"They can't kill you, I know. But… at least the girls' heads will be out from its bodies." The Moroccan ordered the troops to attack. His troops then fought like a full-trained. They did not scare us. Candy could do nothing. We couldn't. We fought, and hung them, but it only made them stronger…

"No!" Cahill screamed after seeing behind…

"Hahahaha… Timothy Filiga Cahill, do you see that? They'll die soon! Surrender me, or death!" the Moroccan subsequently sent a message, also quickly aimed the cannon and… "BOOM!" Cahill right then ate his bullet and fell down. He didn't lie, but he felt that he was… useless. Meanwhile, after beiong shocked from their beats, we quickly fell down from a blow. We all died? What about Cahill…

…my head fell in unconcious. We did not hear anything. Even the cheer was not useful anymore. I lost Seiji, and now… Miyuki would die? Cahill too… No, Tim Cahill is still serving for the Australians, he did not feel killed easily…

…I'm… a… pretty cure… I'm Cure Lovely… so why…

"Cure Lovely! Cure Happy!" Tim! He's yelling. He's yelling… I could hear it. But I found that I was useless. Cahill…

"**AH!**"

It was Cahill. How? How could he be like that? Cahill… no, Cahill, he was…

"Memphisto, Dune, Pierrot… but none of them so strong like…"

Meanwhile I must cover my eyes. The Moroccan came close to Cahill, raised the sword…

"Allahu Akbar! If Allah gives me the chance, now, your power will be ended, Timothy… Filiga…"

"What?" Cahill saw but his hands showed no more… I didn't sleep, I just wanted to see the last. It might be… our last chance. So I came to Miyuki…

"Cure Happy?"

"What now… Lovely?"

"Cahill… Okay stop. Do you want to die… together… as Pretty Cures?"

"Well… yes."

We both spoke with weak healths. We would die in Australia… and so… we…

#####

_Cahill shut his eyes. His eyes had some waters fled out. He did say none, waited for Abdelrazak…_

"_ALLAHU AKBAR!"_

_Right then, Abdelrazak "the Moroccan" Agajjar was fully…_

…_blinded…_

"_AH! Impossible!" the Moroccan yelled while closing eyes: "It's not from the fans, not also from the lights in the stadium. So… what's this?"_

_Ange Postecoglou, who was watching the match in minute of 26, smiled: "Now… the Pretty Cure has finally come. I've been waiting for this moment…"_

_On the stade, Kim Jin-su's thrown was not eligible to approach to Mathew Ryan. And then it came to the line, where Uli was waiting for…_

"_Gott verdammt, verdammt! Erklären jemand, warum?" (God fucking damn it! Anybody explain why?)_

"_Sir…" Carlos worried: "You must…" Misunderstanding, Uli grabbed Carlos's collar: "Damn it! I want Australia lost… NOW!"_

_He only asked in angriness, while Carlos saw something brighter on the left of the roof's stade…_

#####

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!" the Moroccan screamed. He found that his back was had something… really pains… But he quickly found that… "What the… Cure… Cure Melody?"

"The Moroccan! You mess with wrong persons!" It was fully Cure Melody! She was there. Then another voice came…

"Never make a joke on my friend!"

It was Hime! She was there. Cahill, did he see this? I wasn't sure… but definitely they were the cures. I d did not see, but I did listen. These voices…

#####

_Cahill watched entire of the roof. In front of him, was not only Abdelrazak, but also…_

"_The Pretty Cure! Oh my God they are here. Thanks Samoa…"_

_He stood up, meanwhile he could see Hummy, Candy, Pop, Mepple, Mipple, Choppy, Flappy…_

_And he also realized entire of group…_

_But under the field, somebody was angry…_

"_Abdelrazak! Where's he?"_

"_He will be here, coach." Park Kun-ha, his assistant, spoke as Carlos Armua, due to serious problem. Uli shook his head and shouted into the field._

"_We've 5 minutes left. So listen: __**BUILD MORE OFFENSIVES, MAKING PRESSURES TO THE AUSSIES, USING EVERY AUSTRALIAN'S LACKS LIKE HEALTHS, BODIES… TO ELIMINATE THEM AND SCORE THE GOAL, GOT IT? NOW DO IT!**__"_

_Angelos Postecoglou laughed: "Hahahahaha Ulrich Stielike began losing patience. DO NOT CHANGE YOUR IDEAS, KEEP PLAYING, AND BUILD A HIGH FORTRESS!" Only Postecoglou understood what was happening…_

…

…

"_Good job… Tim Cahill… and Pretty Cure…"_

_The thing they always asked was: why Koreans began to be stronger? They ran faster, higher, quicker… but the last work was to score a goal… they failed? How? Abdelrazak had done its work, so why…_

#####

I stood up. Then I helped Miyuki too. I could found Cure Beauty/Reika, and Cure Peace/Yayoi. But not only of them…

Because all the Pretty Cure is here…

"Good job!" Cahill started walking closer to the Moroccan: "Now look, you've failed! How about now? Surrender or death?"

"Hahah…" The Moroccan was very pains, but he seemed very strong: "Not today, Cahill the Hunter… you think you can kill me?"

"I believe that you want to see Australia lost to Korea Republic again, but sorry, not today. You see that? Even you helped the Koreans, but you must ask why they can't score."

"HUH?" He looked to the result: 1-2. Australia was about to win. But I did not have any idea about football… except for Nao/Cure March and Hibiki/Cure Melody.

"You want to ruin it? Building sadness in Australia, to bring a power… to kill us? You're insane, the Moroccan!"

"Huhhmmm…" He was in there, but, he suddenly did something. He did not use his mouth like before… "Hahaha… well, I lost when all of you… are here? Never!" And then, he blew up!

"WHAT THE…" Cahill opened his eyes and then…

"HAHAHAHAHA… you know what? I still have an army. My powers are not ruined yet. I've come… to revenge. And today, all of you will see… my ghost army. They were not just only one before, but now… they got twice!" He aimed to the first group, where they were on the left, of my eyes.

"You there, take care of the cures. You, finish the match… NOW!"

Oh dear! Entire of us was shocked. How arrogant. He was sick! Everyone must unite together. So we asked…

"What now?"

"Let we handle it!" Nao and Hibiki quite confirmed: "We know how to play soccer. So now on, we're going to handle it. Alright, others, follow me!" Hibiki quickly in charge. But something told me that… Nao did it better…

"Hey Hibiki, it's my chance!"

"No, not for you only!"

#####

_The 1__st__ Pretty Cure group flew to approach the ghost group, led by Michael Strank (died 1945). Strank was a high commander who fought in Iwo Jima… and now his soul was used by Abdelrazak…_

"_Grr grrr ggrrr…"_

"_This is not the human language!" Hime realized: "It is the language of the deaths. And my mother said… he was… one of greatest persons in Iwo Jima… but also an invader too…"_

"_The raising flag of Iwo Jima in Suribachi!" Saki, Kanade and Reika yelled in shocking moment: "Michael Strank!" Suddenly, Mike threw the flag of the United States in 1945, and the speed was like an arrow: "GGGGRRRRRR…" Mike today was not different except a ghost, so this was not easy to defeat a high-trained officer of the Marines…_

_About the others, they flew to the field, but did not touch on. The ghost group, mostly were full trained Ottoman troops died in Balkans, came to attack the Australians. But the cures quickly resolved it. They clashed with the Ottomans. The cures also faced on the Grandé Armée of Napoléon Bonaparte. The match moved to 28'._

_Ange Postecoglou stood up. He did hear the fighting, even 76.000 spectators were making noises. Two things he had to worry were: first, would the Socceroos hold the result until its victory; second, would the Pretty Cure defeat the Moroccan. Theh he looked up…_

"_Mike Strank? The man who raised the flag in Iwo Jima?"_

_Ange knew, the American man killed in Iwo Jima, was the first saviors of the last three men: John Bradley, Ira Hayes and Rene Gagnon. His skills over the Japs might make the cures in danger, since most of cures are Japanese descent._

"_Not good! Michael Strank is a high qualified officer, who shot death so many Japs. Meanwhile the cures are full Japanese. How could they do? Quickly Cahill…"_

_Also on the field, the Korean offensives became larger. They pushed the Australians down, while referee Alireza Faghani, who was suspected for catching unfair in the AFF Cup 2014 final when he awarded so many helpful decisions for the Malaysians in the match where Malaysia won 3-2, but finished runners-up behind Thailand, once again, did nothing against Koreans. But Postecoglou also noticed none, he believed that the Koreans, angrier, more failure…_

#####

I was with the 2nd group. Who was Mike Strank, I did not care. But this person, I'd been learning…

"THE SS!"

SS, a top German troops, led by Heinrich Himmler, was very difficult. Cahill raised his hands…

"Alright, fuck them all! Let's kill the Nazis!"

I felt like having strength. So Nagisa/Cure Black, Honoka/Cure White and Mana Aida/Cure Heart were supposed to attack with me first. And I was… right, only more than that.

"KYYYAAAAAAAA…"

The SS troops also attacked. These soldiers, trained in a harsh-quite uncomfortable environment, becoming a full-strengthened troops, were more difficult than the 1st group's enemy. But we did fight, for everyone…

"Cures, **combine!**"

About Mr. Cahill, or… Cahill the Hunter, he fought against Heinrich Himmler. Himmler although died, but Himmler was a harsh mission. Himmler showed that he would not be mercy. But I did not speak the death's language. Hime did not. No Cures could. Our only job was to beat the SS.

"AAAHHHHHH… Take this!"

"Keep fighting girls!"

"Go on!"

Far from here, I listened… listening to the cheers…

"Go… PreCure!"

Awww… they cheered for all of us. Hummy, Sharuru, Raquel, Candy… more of them. I felt strengthening…

"Forward, PreCure!"

"Do not give up, PreCure!"

…

…

My tears! I loved all of them. I wouldn't miss them. So I tried to defeat all the SS. I fought bravely. I tried to hit all the SS. Even though I had to see the truth: all the SS, despite not all of them were good, but when they shot, they shot really fast. Only our cures that protected us. When they played hand-to-hand, the German SS took their swords. I only read that in Hitler's days, so many secret of the Nazi Party are in the dark. Now it might open for a while…

I saw the others. Unlike me and the 2nd, the 1st was luckier. Nobody saw them appeared. Thanked for them, they kept the result South Korea 1-2 Australia. The people were still remaining, meant it hadn't ended yet.

About Cahill, he fought against Himmler. Was Himmler the leader of the SS? Well it was. He did fight. Himmler seemed to be weaker, and weaker.

And so… I did…

"UUUHHHHH **UUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH…!**"

…I was taken by someone…

…

…

…

…

"**UUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH…!**"

…

…

…

#####

_Cahill used his "black beat" and totally ruined Heinrich Himmler…_

"_TAKE THAT!"_

"_**GGGGGRRRRRRRRR…**__" Himmler shouted in pains. Finally, Himmler was gone. And all the SS… disappeared…_

_On the field, Cha Du-ri to Son Heung-min asked how… but none of them answered none._

_And with the Japanese-Greek-Australian Jason Davidson, he felt that was the vengeance for his Japanese people. So many Koreans after watching Japan lost to UAE, had been dancing in Seoul, Incheon, Goyang… The Koreans were stronger but why they could not score, Ange Postecoglou…_

_On the roof, where the cure flying, after a harsh fighting, Hibiki decided to take a shot. She would play soccer. The match only had 2 minute left._

"_Damn it. If you like, then eat this…"_

_Her feet had a full red circle, but moved closer, it was the burning ball. About Mike, who's died, his hands had the last bullet…_

"_Grrr… __**GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!**__"_

"_Now, you will see my Melody! __**TAKE THAT!**__" Hibiki used all of her powers. But Nao touched on her shoulder…_

"_Let me help you too."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah."_

_All of them combined and they made a shot. Meanwhile Michael Strank also launched his fire…_

"_MARCH AND MELODY,… __**COMMMBBBBIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…**__"_

_Surprisingly, the wind flew to the East. The hot wind from Australian's Far West. Hot wind. It helped the cures. The ball flew into Mike while the bullet hit the ball…_

_Sad for Mike, the bullet did not strong to crash the ball. The ball, with the melody behind, totally got its victory, crossing through the body of Michael Strank. Strank suffered the hit, but because inside had a melody and rhythm, so…_

"_GRRRR… GR?"_

_The ghost of Mike…_

* * *

_#####_

January 1945

Somewhere in Pacific…

"_This is your upcoming mission. You will follow the Marines, to approach to the Island of Iwo Jima. This is our first mission on enemy soil. Do you have anything before… the battle?" an officer, came to him. He was old, but he knew a lot…_

"_Yes, Colonel Leanders." Mike Strank stood up with his confirms: "I will do the best!"_

_The tears from Colonel Leanders could be see from his heart. He really, really missed Strank. He hugged Mike, before Mike moved forward to Iwo Jima. So he gave him a disk…_

_A black disk, that had a song…_

"_Hear it, Strank. This is from Czechoslovakia. Your ancester are from there, Bratislava, right?"_

"_Well… maybe." Michael Strank nodded. At the night after Leanders left, Strank put it on, and began to listen…_

_A single, but full of Slovak blood…_

_Mike never thought about it…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…_but that day, he had…_

…_his eyes watering, while he crushing his teeth…_

"_Mother… I'm sorry… I am really… really… really sorry… I will never forget… Bratislava… one day I'll come back… I'm an US citizen… but I'm… a Slovak too…_

_Long live the USA. Long live Czechoslovakia. I'll return… I promise…_

… _I… promise…_

… _I…_

… _p…rooo… missee…"_

* * *

_#####_

_Now, in Stadium Australia, only one minute later, Australia would be crowned as King of Asia. And Mike Strank, now was gone, hearing the melody and the song. It could not be different. The song of Bratislava. The song of clocks…_

_Michael Strank finally…_

"_GR?! Grrr… grrrrrr…"_

_They saw the cry. The cry from Mike. Mike realized that why. He was killed, so the last wish, he never had a chance. But now, he felt… he could stop his actions…_

"_Leanders…"_

"_WHAT?" Aguri was amazed: "A ghost… speaking… human language?"_

_But they did. And they did listen Mike last words… It was…_

…

"_Thank you… for calling me…"_

_And…_

…_He out. All the ghosts were vanished. They were fully celebrating for its victory. No one sure it was a thank… to Leanders or the Pretty Cure. But it should be stopped. Unfortunately…_

"_CURE LOVELY!"_

#####

Cahill! He was yelling. So I was under the Moroccan, as his hostage. So he got me first…

"Hahahahahaha… Lovely? It should be '_Badly_' HAHAHAHAHA…"

"Let her go!" Cahill groanned as he used his hands, again. But he spent too much powers for a Hunter, it would kill him. So he tried to comfort itself…

"You idiot Hunter! You think Australian team had something to cheer on you? I did not understand why I helped the Koreans stronger, but the result still 1-2, so this time, enough, I'll do with her. My last mission! BRING ME THE POWER OF LOVELY, NOW!"

"Megumi!" Miyuki did not calm when I was under him: "Let her go, the Moroccan! If you want, shoot me!" Hate to say, but seemed like the Moroccan listening nobody. He put something, very, very cold, but I could smell it: yuck, like burning. I did not want to see anymore. I knew he was laughing…

"Now, I will teach you one lesson! Say goodbye to your 'Lovely', or I should say… _Badly_. This, is my lesson for all everyone who mess with me, the Agajjar family. The Pretty Cure, a full-collapsed, stinky, dirty and raping by the women bitches, are the disgrace! And I'll gonna finish it, for the new order… I must thank the Caliph, for caring and supporting me to go to Australia. Insha'Allah…"

"Islamic State!" Cahill recognized why: "This is not the real Muslims. Nobody on Muslim world will do this, god damn it! Even the IS is a full fake!"

"Islamic State of Iraq and Syria? No." He suddenly changed: "They are just a part of my plan. I need money, and they did. So now on, I'll kill the Cure, exactly… like you did to my father… and my brother…"

"You meant…"

"Goodbye… Cure Lovely…"

I then heard the blast: "BLAM!" The gun…

#####

_Abdelrazak was smiling. Cahill saw this. All the Cures… they…_

"_Lovely!"_

_Yayoi suddenly fell down. She was shocked that turning… unconcious. All the Cures looked…_

"_Cure… Cure… Cure… Lovely…"_

…

…

…

…

…_it was a moment silent. All of them thoughtthey had lost Cure Lovely…_

…_then… surprisingly…_

"_HHhhh…"_

_Abdelrazak! It was from Abdelrazak. Something red fled out from his mouth. He then touched on his shoulder and he found that red, again. But this was not a joke. His left hand, where he touched, and also holding the Israeli pistol… could be mentioned…_

"_No… HHhHHhhh…"_

_He watched behind. And everything… amazed everyone…_

"_You…"_

_A boy, wearing a red clothes, was… Seiji. On his hand had a pistol, did not know how he had. But the person behind him, even more… special…_

"_Cure Echo!" Akane started to happy. Even under the stade, Ange Postecoglou felt more surprised…_

"_Why I never heard anything about Cure Echo?"_

_The match was about to the end. South Korea 1-2 Australia… Someone was very angry…_

"_Abdelrazak! You liar!"_

#####

"Ayumi! I thought you did not come." Alice did not believe on his eyes. But the biggest surprise, was that the Moroccan did not realize her: "Cure Echo!? Why,… why,… why I never… never heard…" His hand turned weak as his left hand was bringing a bullet inside: "HHHHH…" I did remember. I watched on his body, where blood also appeared on my foot. It's yuck… especially he is so evil…

Then… he asked back:

"Who… is… Cure Echo? HOW? WHY I NEVER HEARD?"

"You're a fool! Even though the cure will die, or not, more cures will come! You can't handle them all!" Cahill raised his hand, with the sword of… the Moroccan. He said: "This is your ending. But if you surrender, and leaving your Islamism, you will have more chance to survive."

The Moroccan, as usual, saying nothing. He put from his coats one thing, one thing might related so much… to…

"Well… I lost. But tomorrow… I'll come back!"

In front of my eyes, his assistant, whom I missed all the fight, awake. His awakening might make more trouble for us… after the Moroccan said something:

"PIP!"

It… it was his voice? No. It wasn't. But somehow, I saw his assistant's was shining. Later, the Moroccan threw a bomb to himself…

"I swear to Allah… I'll revenge! Sorry Mahir, but I will see you… in Libya! HAHAHAHAHA…"

The bomb exploded with a ton of smoke, but quickly wiped out so fast. He was gone. I looked to Cahill and I asked:

"Is he grabbing something?"

"Yes." Cahill's face turned purple, in darkness: "HE HAS A BOMB! We have only 30 seconds left!"

"WHAT? A BOMB?"

#####

_A bomb inside Mahir. Cahill knew that man: Mahir Tawaada, Libyan nationality, had been invited to join the IS, and… assistant of the Moroccan. So he checked inside his body. He did have no weaponry, so he was easily held by Cahill. Cahill found these bombs. Both of them were made in China: the Magical Tiger – according to U.S. military's name. These bombs were appeared during the Libyan and Malian Civil War. It can be sold in Syria, Yemen and Iraq-Iran too. After the Paris shooting, the White House and more Governments from Britain, India, France, Egypt, Germany, Turkey, Brazil, Mexico, Canada, Argentina, Chile, Jordan, Japan, South Africa, Argentina… considered the Chinese bomb "is the threat for humanity". It is banned in over 100 countries: including some Muslim majorities like Egypt, Lebanon, Saudi Arabia, Jordan, Chad, India, Mali, Indonesia, Albania… China protested against the ban…_

_And now, they saw it… in Australia. Right in Sydney, on Stadium Australia._

"_Damn it! According to the U.S. military, the bomb was similar from an U.S. military bomb, which was not declared. But the dark side is, if we tried to get rid the bomb… it would explode. And if it touches on something, it will destroy… entire of Sydney!"_

"_OH NO WHAT CAN WE DO?" the Cures were worrying. The most terrible moment was about to come. Only 20 seconds. Suddenly, Megumi and Ayumi took responsible for this._

"_I'll put him far away!"_

"_To where?" Cahill and the Cures suspected their talents. But they did not scare. The seconds was only count on number. Only 15 seconds… And Megumi with Ayumi showed their high supports… "We won't die, I hope!"_

_Under the stade, the Koreans kept making pressures. But the most strange was the Koreans did nothing except for failing to score. Ulrich Stielike stood up…_

"_No… only added 1 minute, and the adding time… was about to end."_

_Ange Postecoglou, in the right side, prayed. If they won, Australia would become King of Asia for the first time, since they moved to the AFC from OFC. So he began to pray in Latin. Mark Bresciano, after looking to fake Cahill (fake Cahill is a version of Cahill. Before he went out, he punched his heart so strong but quiet. After he left, a fake Cahill would appear), showed his worries…_

"_C'mon brother. I knew you can do it. If Harry Kewell or Mark Viduka was still playing, he would be proud…"_

_The Koreans decided to launch a last attack. With only one minute added time, they spoke to its ears. In Koreans. But it was inside, so what was their real message? Only the later could answer…_

#####

I and Ayumi in charge. I quickly thought about a plan. With over 14 seconds, we decided to do this.

"We will throw him up. Because the distance to the river is too far, so we will throw into the sky."

"Are you sure?" Cahill questioned as. But it must be his demand, not a question: "Well then, good luck, Pretty Cure!" Now, I watched him and only 12 seconds later, all Sydney would under fire. So we grabbed his shirt. He felt worried. He, the man who looked having an full European face, seemed very handsome with a hair-charming style of Michael Jackson, was about to die? Okay I was really, really upset. But if he was carrying the death and working for evil, we must do it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Mr."

"What?" He looked down. Then he watched our actions. Wow he really, really knew none. He didn't know that he was actually being credited with a bomb inside. Only 9 seconds left. So he…

"No! NO! PLEASE…"

"Sorry Mister. Enjoy."

We must do it. And we quickly put him when it counted to 5 seconds. With power of Pretty Cure, we made it to… Guiness, right? And we completely wiped him out. He was flying and falling into…

"No! NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE! NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! PLEASE! HELP ME! NO! NO! **NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…**"

A sad song came from Hibiki when he went down, after Cure Echo and I threw him away. And then… the bomb… was…

…

…

"**BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**"

And it blew up when he was close to the roof of the stade…

#####

_Meanwhile, the Koreans totally launched their last attack. As having a better health, they grabbed it…_

"_Stop him!"_

"_Farewell,… DOWN UNDER! LET'S WATCH SOUTH KOREA ENJOY THE __**3**__**RD**__**!**__"_

_But suddenly, a blow happened into the sky. The Koreans did not hold themselves, they headed to outside. Off! South Korea's dream would be extended to 59 years. Too long since 1960._

_And Uli must be the angriest…_

"_**NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN!**__" (__**NO NO NO NO NO!**__)_

_Postecoglou fell down. But this time, was because of glory. He finally felt that victory. In Australia, smelling glory in soccer, only discovered in Oceania, so in Asia, this smell was different. Postecoglou said on his brain…_

"_I was right…"_

…

…

…

…

…

"_Mater mea, Domine, nisi sanitatem, et adducam eos ad libertatem libertatis! Sit scriptor trahere omnia dæmonia, et salvabit populum hunc mundum?_

_RELINQUO, DAEMONUM!" (This is my mother, O Lord, nothing else than health, and I will bring them to freedom, liberty! Let's pull all these demons, and save this nation, this world!_

_LEAVE, DEMONS!)_

…

_And Alireza Faghani, Iranian referee, told that the match was ended. Matt Spiranovic bowed down, raising hands off! Victory! 2015 AFC Asian Cup had a new champion! Australia, for the first time in the Asian Cup appearances, won. In their 3__rd__, Australia had transformed from a weak World Cup team, into the new giant of Asia. South Korea, once again, ended runners-up for the 4__th__ time._

_Ulrich Stielike bowed his head. He said nothing, but inside his mind…_

"_**I CURSE YOU JOACHIM LOEW! I CURSE YOU AND CURSE THE 7-1 VICTORY!**__"_

_His eyes watered. Nobody knew why… But he quickly wiped out, and looked to the stade again, like nothing ever come to him…_

_About Timothy, he also chose to leave. He watched to Ayumi Sakagami/Cure Echo, and he saw her…_

…_had something… _

_#####_

Years ago…

_After seeing the tragedy, Tim Cahill decided to revenge and kill Ibrahim Agajjar, best known as 'Lord Moroccan'. But knowing that their family would not let him alone, so he decided to leave and never return to Casablanca, forever…_

_Japan_

_And also, he carried a packet, inside, was a baby. Following from the girl, he must pack to the house of Sakagami. The only one who could advise him, Alan Davidson, said that on the press. He did not participate due to his mission in Australia. Although he had Candy, Pop and Hummy, but without Alan Davidson, the man with half Japanese, he felt too hard._

"_Where is this house?"_

"_Well… it is here!"_

"_Uhhh…" Cahill stood like a stone. It was the house of the Sakagami. He was correct. Small door, he quickly started to knock the door. Very light, and weak sound, but full to awake Ms. Sakagami. Timothy Cahill after all, had done his job. He knew her first name, Ayumi, so he hoped today he would help her to unite with someone, before the end._

_So he and the little cures left…_

_Only Ms. Sakagami walked out from the door. Under the rain, she caught the baby, but with Cahill, he did not look back…_

_He only said something…_

"_Forgive me… Ayumi… Forgive me…"_

…_forgive…_

…_forgive…_

…

…

…_for…gi…ve…_

…_fo…r…gi…v…e…_

…

_#####_

_So today, he watched Ayumi. It was her, nothing different. But he did say nothing, except inside his heart's feelings… so painful…_

"_I'm sorry… Ayumi… I'm sorry… but I think… one day… you will know who you are…"_

#####

What now? The match was over. But the weird was Seiji had gone. Seiji…

"Why don't you try to catch Seiji?" Miyuki mentioned to me: "He is…"

"Oh… thanks, Cure Happy." I said that right after Tim Cahill the Hunter jumped to the stadium. Nobody knew what happened on the roof…

And now, he was happily talking and cheering with his team…

I also thought about it, so I changed back to normal, and so did the other. They ran with me…

…ran with me…

"Seiji! Please come to me!"

"C'mon Seiji!"

But the fans outside was so annoying. Some Koreans left the stade, with a full of disappointment. Oh yes, they lost. Only Australia's fans stayed back. They wanna see the title of… the edition, called _Asian Cup_. So I searched everywhere. I even… came down to the field, where the security guards did not found.

"Seiji?"

Akane, Hime, Kanade, Hibiki, Nagisa, Mana, Alice, Makoto, Miyuki, Reika,… they ran through. They did want to see. Some other persons, some bringing the cup, some bringing the mascot, some interviewing with the managers of two sides. So many. Even they put down fireworks.

"Everything is ready!"

"Congratulations! And… it will be the last edition that had 16 nations. In 2019 Iran, or UAE, we will add 8 teams."

"Can Maldives qualified?"

"No!"

"In 2019 will have Lebanon!"

"Shut up!"

"Vietnam, Thailand, Singapore…"

"How about the Philippines?"

"India?"

"HAHAHA…"

…

…

They only talked about this, and I did not understand. Why should I? My only work was to know Seiji…

And…

…

#####

_Finally, these prizes were given to…_

_-__**Ali Mabkhout**__: golden boot of the edition, with 5 goals, including a goal that defeating the Japanese in quarter-final._

_-__**Mathew Ryan**__: the best goalkeeper of the edition, saving more goals than others._

_-__**Massimo Luongo**__: the raising talent of the year. The first Australian Indonesian, and Italian, to receive this._

_-__**Australia**__: fair-play award, for playing fair and no violence than others (even though so many still quarrel about this)._

_And the final, was the title. It was beautiful… in silver…_

"_Come on, quickly man!" the Turkish player Aziz Behich smiled when he pulled Terry Antonis, a Greek, on first._

"_I think not all Turks are bad, right?" Eleftherios questioned._

"_I'm a Turk, yes. You're a Greek. But we're Australians. I don't hate Greeks. We're united in one home!"_

"_Well then, congratulation for you."_

"_No. Allah gives both of us… to become legends. No hatred, no conflict, we're friends. Let's celebrate it together!"_

"_St. Vladimir bless too!"_

_The talking between a Turk and a Greek, a Muslim Turk and an Orthodox Greek, totally wiped the suspicious between Muslims and Christians. That was the wish of everybody…_

"_By a way…" Aziz talked when he walked into the stage._

"_Yeah?" Terry replied._

"_Glad to work with Angelos Postecoglou." Aziz nodded as turning around. Captain Mile Jedinak, with a huge black beard, walked on and made a speech:_

…_in front of all the cruise…_

"_Alright. You guys, you're from different families, different jobs, different identifies, different beliefs, and different peoples. And I'm proud to work with you. I know… we have differents, we are not same. But… we have something to share: this nation, the Down Under! Everything we've done, we shall never forget! Because it's presented our prides, our braves and our friendships! In here, there's nothing such as nationalism, Turks, Greeks, Samoans, Islam, Catholic, war, terrorism, and else…_

…_because today, is our day, when we're one…_

_**ADVANCE AUSTRALIA FAIR!**__"_

"_**YEAH!**__" all the Socceroos slapped as they waited Jedinak to stand together. And only that, Mile Jedinak received the biggest continental prize…_

_The AFC Asian Cup._

"_Today… IS OUR DAY! FOR AUSTRALIA!"_

"_YEAH!"_

_He raised up! The title was raised. But surprisingly, the cup also… captured a scene…_

_A kiss… between…_

_Seiji Sagara and Megumi Aino…_

"_Hey Jedinak, something's weird!" Nathan Burns turned behind and amazed: "Do you think they're kissing?"_

"_What are you talking about? Stop and cheer!" Jedinak saw only smokes…_

_And so… what's happened? With all Australians, their best… was to cheer for the 2015 Asian Cup title…_

#####

I chased after all, but saw no signs from Seiji. Then suddenly, when all the Australians celebrating its victory, I saw a shadow came to me…

"Huh?"

I did not think that was Seiji until I saw…

His lips! He touched on mine…

"You? Is that you… Seiji… Sagara?"

"You will know…"

I tried to get closer but I never asked anything. I remember that… oh everything was so beautiful and so cherish… looking pink and blossom…

Thank you… Sydney…

* * *

#####

14 February

Pikarigaoka, Japan

I came back on my way. I still remember the kiss that changed my life…

I walked with Hime, and Hime brought Yuko and Iona within. They never thought it would be like this… I was so shy…

"Come on. You will get his heart."

"Well…"

And then, I placed in the park of the city. I was… so, so worried. Watering… I needed brave… oh boy why I wanna meet him so much…

"Okay… Seiji, come, come over here!"

No answer. Everything was so quiet. And then…

My eyes went to the left. I saw a photo. A photo in Australia, where I took place to fight against the Moroccan, and also was the place I got a kiss…

The last thing I checked out, was the photo. It had a kissing scene. Written in English, I carefully care on it. The photo did not come from a Japanese, a Chinese…

"Valentin Dragomirovich Dolchevsky, Tashkent, Uzbekistan.

Represent for Seiji Sagara.

Happy Valentine's Day."

But from an Uzbek. An Uzbek photojournalist. He caught it, and sent to me. I remembered that kiss… always… remember… I also liked his name too: Valentin. It closes to Valentine. I never thought about that but I would never forget…

So I smiled, and walked away…

…

"Hey, why don't you meet Seiji?"

"Well…" I laughed quietly: "I did meet him."

"I did not see it…" Hime wondered why, but I shook my head and kept laughing: "I did. Don't worry… only you know." I spoke to them and… blah blah blah…

…together.

#####

_Ange Postecoglou stood on the tree. He'd a ton of job to do but this time, it wasn't too worry about. Australia raised from 100 to 63 on FIFA ranking, good job. Ange bowed…_

"_I thought you want to meet her directly."_

"_Well Mister… I think… let her alone is better. Thanks Sir… for bringing me to Sydney."_

"_Yes. By a way… the Moroccan was too stupid. He thought the darkness smell changed everything, but I'd disabled the smell."_

"_Your Latin words?"_

"_Well…" Ange Postecoglou shook, but he seemed like accepting the truth: "Maybe… What will you do for your girlfriend oin Valentine's Day?"_

"_Alright… I will try. Thanks, Mr. Angelos." Seiji ran away, and into the gate of the park…_

…

"_JUST CALL ME ANGE!"_

_Ange did not wait, and he looked to Mark Bresciano…_

"_I thought you're at…"_

"_Sorry. But I must come to see…"_

"_Hilarious. So… what will you do today and tomorrow?"_

"_HAHAHAHA… follow me!"_

_They hugged and gathering to walk on the street… Blossom everywhere… with chocolates too… That's their main point to talk today…_

_Valentine's Day…_

* * *

#####

31 January, 2015

Sydney, Australia

_Stadium Australia…_

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, AND NOW, IS THE NATIONAL ANTHEM OF… AUSTRALIA!"**

…

"**Australians all let us rejoice**

**For we are young and free**

**We've golden soils and wealth for toils**

**Our home is girt by sea**

**Our land above these nature's gifts**

**Of beauty rich and rare**

**In history page, let every stage**

**Advance Australia Fair**

**In joyful strains then let us sing**

**Advance… Australia… Fair!"**

* * *

After the 2015 AFC Asian Cup, so many things happened…

-**Javier Aguirre**: sacked after Japan's losses. He was ordered to be arrested in Spain due to Zaragoza's scandal.

-**Mahdi Ali**: the first non-foreign coach of the UAE, and rose the UAE to 3rd in 2015. Even though he is suspected that he was not Emirati, but was an Iranian.

-**Uli Stielike**: the first German played in Final of Asian Cup for South Korea. And Ulrich… no one knows what will come later. Only Ulrich can answer for itself.

-**Ange Postecoglou**: the first Australian to win an International competition, and the first Greek to win.

-For the first time in Asian Cup's appearance, **Jordan** was eliminated from the group stage, and also suffered its first losses.

-**Palestine **made their first appearance in Asian Cup. Losing both, but it was a historic appearance. Yemen becomes the only nation in Arabia that never participate in Asian Cup since unification.

-**Uzbekistan** failed to reach the semi-final. Their strict of improving results since 1996 had ended after losing 0-2 to South Korea.

-**Djamel Belmadi**: won Gulf Cup in 2014, but losing all three matches when in charge with Qatar in 2015. After the disastrous campaign, nobody understood why the QFA did not sack the Algerian manager, unlike any Arab nations before. But Djamel Belmadi's talent is being suspected by the nation's press.

-**South Korea** failed to break the 55 years-strict of winning less in Asian Cup since the 2nd title in 1960.

-**Australia** become the first national team that had won in two different confederations. They also became the first host to win Asian Cup since Japan 1992.

-**Cosmin Olăroiu**: in charge December 2014, but after failed with Saudi Arabia, he was fired for just a month.

-**North Korea** scored in Asian Cup for the first time since 1996. But North Korea ended bottom with 3 losses.

-**China** reached to quarter-final for the first time in 8 years.

-Since the 4th in 2004 Asian Cup, **Bahrain** was the only nation that failed to qualify further but having 3 points.

-**Iran** once again failed to get the title, and failed to break the 39 years-strict of winning less.

-For the first time in Asian Cup, **Oman** suffered 4 goals down (0-4 against Australia).

-**Radhi Shenaishil**: first Iraqi to bring Iraq into the semi-final.

Well… see ya, in 2019 Asian Cup. You can visit Russia to see Aussies in 2017 Confederations Cup.

* * *

_Happy Valentine's Day, PreCure!_


	2. Yalla

**Megumi Aino POV:**

"Megumi Aino and Seiji Sagara + Pretty Cure proud to present…

In my own words, thank you for giving me a beautiful day…

…

…

…

…

…"

I could hear something from the little cures. They were cheering…

"Prekuya, donaite!"

And I used my brave to sing…

That song…

I remembered, Kanade brought Ouji too. Meanwhile Ellen would…

"[Seiji Sagara]

No matter what happens today  
You can't let nothing hold you down  
And it's not what they say  
So be strong because your moment is now  
Let the wind drift your dreams up to the sky  
Cause the storm in the desert has arrived  
No matter what we stand tall  
Yalla Asia one and all

(_Igor Sergeev takes the tackle, as he makes a shot! 1-0 for Uzbekistan! Uzbekistan 1-0 North Korea! Uzbek Russian Igor Sergeev helps the White Wolfs 1-0! All the Uzbek fans are blowing!_

_The North Koreans launch a ton of offensive but useless!_

_#####_

_GOAL! Tim Cahill! It's his first goal on this Asian Cup, and third times he scored goal in Asian Cup! Australia 1-1 Kuwait!_

_A wonderful heading! 2-1 for the Socceroos… Seems like Hussein Fadhel can do nothing after all…_

_#####_

_Chaotic scene in Iraqi side… Wait, wait… WOW WOW GGGOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! IRAN Reza GHOOCHANNEJHAD! 3-3! Iraqis totally disappointed after all! Iraq got 3-2, but Ghoochannejhad has become hero of the day! Iran 3-3 Iraq!_)

[Pretty Cure]

Yalla Asia, Yalla Asia  
Yalla Asia, Yalla Asia  
Asia, Asia, Asia

(_Gaku Shibasaki take a shot! GOAL! GOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Blue Samurai! 1-1! Super stunning from Gaku! 1-1!_

_#####_

_Scene in Jordanian side… all the Jordanian defenders are backing behind. The ball crosses into the feet of Slovenian Palestinian Jaka Ihbeisheh… WHAT? HE SHOT? WOW A… A GOOOAAAALLLLLLL! PALESTINE FIRST GOAL IN ASIAN CUP! 1-5!_

_#####_

_Counter attack! GOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! Honda! Keisuke Honda grabbed a goal for Japan! Japan faces on Jordan and 1-0 lead! Jordan, the curse of Japan, is losing its power…_)

[Masamune Ouji]

Write all your fears there in the sand  
And then let them all wash away  
Your time is here  
Part of the plan  
Now let's start upon this beautiful day  
Let the wind lift your dreams up to the sky  
'Cause the storm in the desert has arrived  
No matter what we stand tall  
Yalla Asia one and all

(_Oh the ball is on Luongo, and he makes a… touch? NO NOT A TOUCH… IT IS A SHOT! A FAR DISTANCE KICK AND… GOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! WHAT A GOAL FROM LUONGO! 1-0! AND SOUTH KOREA CONCEEDED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THIS TOURNAMENT!_

_#####_

_Franjic takes a heading and the ball comes to Cahill. CAHILL CAHILL he makes a… a bicycle kick! The ball passes and GOAL! GOOOAAALLLLL! 1-0 for Socceroos! China 0-1 Socceroos! The Dragons are finally defeated._

_#####_

_Yaser Kasim passing through… He makes a shot… and and and and… it touches on a Jordanian and… GOOOOAAAAALLLLLLLL! Jordan 0-1 Iraq!_)

[Pretty Cure and protectors]

Yalla Asia (Yalla Asia)  
Yalla Asia (Yalla Asia)  
Yalla Asia (Yalla Yalla)  
Yalla Asia, Asia, Asia, Asia

(_Fans from South Korea. They totally makes noise. Good work, Red Devil!_

_#####_

_Oh what a stunning scene! After Iran's Reza Ghoochannejhad makes it 3-3, the Iranians jump through to the stadium as to hug all Iranians. Thank you Carlos Queiroz…_

_#####_

_The Chinese gained entire the stade of Brisbane. The Red Dragons, they are trying to make a dream come true as they stand together for Alain Perrin…_

_#####_

_What a stunning from the Uzbeks. Uzbeks at least proved that they are the strongests in Central Asia, along with Iran…_)

[Megumi Aino]

From small beginnings we can make a gripping row  
That in this one small step we'll go  
A thousand miles  
Never thought of now  
The game is on  
Just believe and follow your true colors  
Shout out "Yalla Asia"

(_Photo of Server Djeparov! Djeparov, spiritual leader of Uzbekistan. No one in Uzbekistan forgot the Tatar hero of White Wolfs…_

_#####_

_Although facing problem after Sydney shooting, but over 76.000 appeared in Sydney for the last battle of the Asian Cup!_

_#####_

_Wang Dalei looks back, like asking why. And he takes a position to watch out what's happening…_

_Naif Hazazi takes a shot and…_

_Oh what a save from Wang… 0-0!_

_#####_

_Qatari fans wearing Barca clothes. And to repeat this, Qatar scored 1-0 thanks for Khalfan Ibrahim…_)

[Pretty Cure and protectors]

Yalla Asia (Yalla Asia)  
Yalla Asia (Yalla Asia)  
Yalla Asia (Yalla Asia)  
Yalla Asia, Asia, Asia

(_Son Heung-Min! GGGGOOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL! By trying hard and no surrender, South Korea managed a 1-1 draw! The final will be outlasted to 30'! The Red Devils hugging…_

_#####_

_Fans from UAE are praying… They are praying for UAE… this is the last penalty shootout and…_

_Ismail Ahmed takes a shot! GOOOAAAALLLLLLLLL! Blue Samurai lost 4-5 on penalty. It is the most historic scene as for the first time a non-foreign manager coaching UAE to semi-final…_)

[All]

Yalla Asia (Yalla Asia)  
Yalla Asia (Oh)  
Yalla Asia  
Yalla Asia, Asia, Asia, Asia

Yalla!"

(_And Australia wins! WINNER OF 2015 AFC ASIAN CUP! AUSTRALIA DEFEATED KOREA 2-1! SOUTH KOREA, CONCEEDING NO GOAL BEFORE FINAL, TWO GOALS AND RUNNERS-UP IN FINAL!_

_And Mile Jedinak grabs the cup. Australia got it, King of the continent! For the first time, Australia won in 2 different Confederations…_

_Asian Cup 2015._)

"Thank you…"

* * *

_And so they had it… again…_


	3. Something to say

**I've something to tell:**

After this fanfiction was made, I had been very surprised, even… shocked…

What the fuck are they talking about? I wrote Pretty Cure and they repeated by Asian Cup war. What's going on?

Who are "Sand Arab monkeys" or "Lesbians of Mesopotamia"? WTF Pretty Cure must die? Why you hate Australia because they joined AFC in 2006?

Please pay respect to Australia's Socceroos, South Korea's Taegeuks and other teams which participated in 2015 AFC Asian Cup, the last 16-nation Asian Cup (UAE 2019 will be 24).

Pay respect to Tim Cahill, Mark Bresciano, James Troisi, Ange Postecoglou and else…

Pay respect to the Pretty Cure, especially Megumi, Hime and others.

Thank you.


End file.
